Firetrucks and Comic Books
by ladybug77
Summary: Love doesn't have to be a bunch of drama. Sometimes it's as simple as two people meeting, connecting, and understanding each other on a level, neither thought possible. Characters are a bit OC.
1. Career

Hello my freaky darlings, I'm back.

This story is set in modern time, but still Magnolia Town and the country of Fiore. There is no magic, other than the magic of falling in Love.

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Career**

Natsu Dragneel walked behind his step-sister, Wendy Marvell. The two entered a classroom in Cait Shelter Middle School, the girl pointed to a desk in the middle of the room. The teacher came over and Wendy introduced her brother. The teacher was a little taken back at Natsu's pink hair, but brushed it off and instructed Natsu to go ahead and look around, but once class started, he was to sit in one of the chairs set up at the front of the class. Today was Career Day, and Natsu, plus a few others would be explaining to the class what they did for a living.

A bodacious blonde, by name of Lucy Heartfilia, walked into a classroom, behind her cousin, Michelle Lobster. Lucy looked around the class, a small smile on her face. A large majority of the kids were there already, putting their bags away and talking amongst themselves. Lucy saw five other adults in the room, with one of them heading over to her. The teacher explained what was going to happen then left them to go talk to the last arrival. Lucy scanned the room again, her eyes locked on a pink hair man, who was staring back at her. A girl with blue hair, shouted out at her cousin, then grabbed the man's hand and dragged him over to them.

"Michelle, who did you bring?" the blue haired girl asked.

"This is my cousin, Lucy." Michelle replied.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Lucy said, kneeling down.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Wendy, this is my brother, Natsu." Wendy returned, smiling.

"Hey." Natsu stated, trying to play it cool.

Lucy stood and extended her hand, she felt electricity run up her arm, when they shook. Natsu had a grin on his face, never letting on that he felt it too.

The teacher did roll call, then instructed the kids and the six adults waiting, what was going to happen. Each adult would come and stand in front of the teachers desk and introduce themselves, then tell everyone what their job was. Each kid could ask up to three questions, before moving on to the next person. They would start alphabetically by the last name of the child who brought in the guest. The first guest would start the questions with the row to the right first. The second guest would start the questions with the row on the left, switching back and forth, so that each kid had a chance to ask their question before someone else did.

The first one up was a real estate agent. Some of the kids were interested, but not everyone. The second one up was a police man, that got the kids excited, with some asking if it was like the television shows they watched, or as crazy. The third was a chef, the children asked loads of questions about some of their favorite foods. By the time everyone asked their questions it was time for lunch. Wendy asked Michelle to sit with her and her brother. Michelle looked to her cousin, who nodded her head, and the two walked together to the cafeteria.

Lucy went to pay for her and Michelle, when Natsu handed the cashier a twenty, saying it was on him. Lucy wanted to protest, but changed her mind and thanked Natsu for his generosity. The four found a table together, with the two girls chatting quietly. Lucy and Natsu ate in silence, neither one really sure how to get the ball rolling.

"Thanks." Natsu, finally said.

"For what?" Lucy asked, a bit confused.

"For not making a big deal out of me paying for you ladies." Natsu replied.

"I wanted to, but I didn't want to cause a scene. I .." Lucy started.

"How about you take us out for ice cream after school, to make us even." Natsu suggested quickly.

Lucy thought about it, then nodded her head.

Natsu did a happy dance in his mind. The blonde across from him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, if she turned out to be a complete flake, at least he got free ice cream.

Class resumed, and now it was Lucy's turn.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, but I am probably more well known as L. Heart." Lucy said.

The room was silent for a second, before all the kids whooped and cheered. The teacher stood, trying to quiet the kids down. It took the teacher a good five minutes to calm them.

"By your reaction, I'm pretty sure you know what I do for a living, but just to clarify, I am the writer for the number 1 comic book, 'Dragon Tales'. I am also the co-owner of the book." Lucy explained.

"Are Flame and Star ever going to get together?" one girl asked.

"Can you tell us if Flame ever finds his father?" a boy questioned.

"Spoilers!" another boy exclaimed.

"Will Ice finally realize his feelings for Rain?" another girl inquired.

"What is the Light of Dragons?" a boy in the back asked.

Lucy smiled wide at all the questions. She figured it would start like this, but her plan of letting them run out of steam, seemed to be futile, as each kid called out a new question. The teacher stood up again, asking the children to quiet down and give their guest a chance to speak. Lucy explained to the kids that she couldn't tell them anything related to the comic, unless they all double pinky swore that they wouldn't tell anyone else. Each child agreed in an instant, some even exclaiming that they swore on their honor as Dragon Tale wizards to not reveal anything.

"I don't want to give too much away, but eventually Flame will reunite with his father. Lightening will inherit the guild, after he realizes a few things. As for the couples, I think I'll let you guys decide. I want everyone to take out a piece of paper and write down who they would like to see together. I've been wanting to do a special edition and you guys can help me." Lucy instructed.

All the kids got out their notebooks and began writing. Once everyone was done, Lucy had them raise their hands, then walked around the room and collected the notes. She stood at the front of the classroom and told the kids to give the team at least two months to get it done, but promised the kids she would make sure that a delivery to the class was set in place.

Natsu was called for his turn, and stood in front of the desk.

"I don't think anyone will be able to top Miss Heartfilia, but I'll give it a try. My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm a Firefighter, but I'm a special kind of firefighter, I'm an investigator. My job involves me staying after the fire is out and searching for the cause. " he said, smiling.

A lot of the kids did get excited, although it wasn't pandemonium, like with Lucy. The kids asked a bunch of questions about his job and what it entailed. When the last question was answered, Natsu returned to his seat, with a small pout to his face.

"What's wrong?" Lucy inquired, concerned.

"They weren't as excited as I hoped." Natsu whispered.

"I'll buy you a double scoop to make it up to you." Lucy whispered back, teasingly.

Natsu grinned, ice cream always made everything better.

**Side Note:** This is Natsu we're talking about. He is ruled mostly by his stomach.  
I will introduce all the main characters in due time. Everyone will reflect an aspect of themselves from the series. There will be brief tidbits of other couplings, but this is all Natsu and Lucy.


	2. Acquainted

**Acquainted**

The ice cream shop was a little slow when the foursome arrived, Lucy sat across from Natsu and Wendy. Michelle sat next to her, but was chatting with the blue haired girl, ignoring the two adults sitting with them.

"How long have you been a firefighter?" Lucy asked, before taking a bite of her ice cream.

"A little over a year now. I joined after my military tour was done." Natsu replied, smiling.

"Is it what you wanted to be when you grew up?" Lucy questioned, smiling too.

"Actually, it was. I guess you could say, I got my dream job. What about you? Did you always want to write comic books?" Natsu returned.

"Not comic books, but I did want to be a writer." Lucy answered.

"How did you become the writer for 'Dragon Tale'?" Natsu inquired.

"We started it while still in college, as a way to make money for class books and living expenses. We never thought it would catch on like it did. By the time we graduated, it was huge, and we decided to keep it going, while we worked on other projects for ourselves. It's been two years and the turn out keeps getting bigger. I think the fans would revolt if we ended it anytime soon." Lucy responded, chuckling at the end.

"Who's we?" Natsu asked.

"Here, let me show you." Lucy replied, then searched in her purse, pulling out her phone.

Lucy went to her saved photos, then found the one she was looking for. She handed the device to Natsu.

"The red head is Reedus Jonah, the woman next to him is his wife, Laki Oliette. The other man is Cobra Cubellios, and the woman next to him is his wife, Kinana. Reedus is the main artist. Cobra does the background art. Laki and Kinana are the colorists and finishers." Lucy explained.

"Did you meet everyone in college?" Natsu questioned, handing the phone back.

"Yes and no. I grew up with Reedus, he's two years older than me and although we're not related, I consider him my brother. Kinana, we met in high school. Reedus met Cobra in college his freshman year, they both had the same art class and the two hit it off, after discovering they both shared a lot of the same interests. Kinana and I met Laki our freshman year, she was Kinana's roommate in the dorms. By the time our sophomore year came we three girls moved out of the dorms and were sharing an apartment." Lucy answered, the memories brought a happy glow to her features.

Natsu smiled softly at the beauty across from him, she obviously cherished her friendship with the people in the photo.

"You said you were in the military before becoming a firefighter? Did you join after high school?" Lucy asked.

"Yes and yes. I didn't have the the money for college, and I didn't want to end up flipping burgers at a restaurant. It turned out I have an aptitude for demolition engineering and explosives. I know that sounds kind of psycho, but I promise, I'm not. I'm only a little crazy, I go into burning buildings, when everyone else is running away." Natsu replied, smirking at the end.

"Is it scary, going into a house or building on fire?" Lucy questioned.

"Sometimes. Some places, it's not that bad when we get there, other places are." Natsu answered.

"Natsu always comes back." Wendy chimed in, her voice confident.

Natsu ruffled his sisters hair and gave her his toothy grin. Wendy admonished him for messing up her locks and blew a raspberry at him. Michelle giggled and Lucy smiled at the two.

"Are you married?" Michelle inquired.

"No, still single. What about you Lucy, are you married?" Natsu returned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I'm single as well." Lucy responded, trying not to chuckle at the man across from her.

"Natsu, you should take Lucy to the firehouse, I'm sure she could find a husband there." Wendy suggested.

Lucy had just put a bite of ice cream in her mouth, when Wendy commented, causing the blonde to choke a bit. Michelle giggled, while patting her cousins back.

(

The group left the shop, splitting up and going their separate ways. Natsu, watched the ladies walk away, especially at Lucy. Wendy slipped her hand into his, catching his attention. Natsu looked down at his sister.

"I'll ask Michelle tomorrow for her cousins phone number." Wendy stated, smiling.

"You know you're the best sister in the world, right?" Natsu said, a toothy grin in place.

"I know and I like her too." Wendy stated, tugging on his arm to get him moving.

(

Lucy and Michelle were a few blocks away.

"I'll ask Wendy tomorrow for his phone number." Michelle stated, smiling.

Lucy looked at her cousin, a blush and sheepish smile on her face, before nodding her head.

"I like him too." Michelle said.

(

The following day, Lucy entered the studio, seeing the others there already. Reedus waited for Lucy to put her bag down and get settled, before asking about the previous day. Lucy told him it was actually a lot of fun and that she had a bunch of notes for the special edition they talked about doing. Lucy explained about asking the kids to help her, Reedus chuckled and nodded his head. Laki asked to see the draft first, she was a sucker for romance. Kinana asked to see the tally from the kids, curious about who they wanted to see together. The group talked and brain stormed for another hour before splitting up.

(

Across town, in a small firehouse, Natsu walked into a battle zone. There was currently a water balloon fight going on in the garage. The fire trucks were parked outside, with Macao and Wakaba ignoring the fight and washing the vehicles. Macao's son, Romeo was watching the fight from a safe distance. Natsu dodged quickly and rolled forward. He scrambled behind a trash can, then dashed to the stairs for the second floor. Natsu rushed up, then jumped into a nearby office. Natsu heard a throat clear, turning his head, he saw his boss, Makarov, with a wicked grin and a balloon in his hand. The next thing Natsu knew, the balloon crashed against his upper chest, exploding and soaking him.

Wendy hurried to the firehouse after school, excited. She found Natsu in the stations kitchen, making a couple of sandwiches. Wendy shouted out, startling her brother and giving herself a good laugh. The two talked about their days, making Wendy laugh again at the hijinks the house got into. Wendy teased her brother about his being ambushed, then looked around for anyone watching. Wendy slipped a piece of paper to her brother, who looked at it then to his sister. Wendy nodded her head, answering his silent question. Natsu excused himself and hid in the storeroom. Wendy watched him go, a smile on her face as she ate her sandwich.

Lucy was leaning back in her desk chair, staring up at the ceiling, a pencil rested between her nose and lips. Her brain was stuck. After compiling all the notes from the class yesterday, she was currently trying to come up with a good idea for the special edition. All the regular holidays for romance had come and gone, and Christmas was too far away. She needed something that all the couples shared in common, but was drawing a blank. Lucy started rocking the chair, counting the spots in the ceiling tiles, when her cellphone rang, startling her. Lucy fell backwards, squealing. She smacked her elbow against the wooden chair on the was down, but thanked her luck for not hurting herself further, she stood up and reached for her phone.

"Hello?" Lucy asked, with a groan.

"Lucy?" a man's voice returned.

"Yes." she replied, hesitant.

"This is Natsu, we met yesterday." he said, hearing the smile in his voice.

"Oh, hello. How are you?" she inquired, forgetting her fall immediately.

"I'm great. How are you?" he asked, an excited quality to his tone.

"I'm good. Oww." she replied, but bumped her elbow when she went to upright her chair.

"Are you sure? That didn't sound good." Natsu questioned, his voice worried.

"Yeah, don't worry. I bumped my elbow and now my arm is numb." Lucy answered, reassuring him.

"How did you bump it?" Natsu inquired, his tone still concerned.

"You're going to laugh, but I was leaning back in my chair when you called and it startled me." she responded, chuckling.

There was a pause for a second before she heard him chuckling, "Weirdo." he said.

Lucy joined him in laughing at herself.

(

The two talked for a good hour, before Natsu paused, then said he had to go, his battery was dying. He promised to call her back tonight, before the two said good-bye. Lucy had a contented smile on her face, when Kinana walked past her ten minutes later.

Natsu closed his phone, then rushed out of the storeroom and over to the locker room. He plugged his phone in, then went to find his sister. Wendy noted the skip in his step as he approached her.

**Side Note:** I wanted to shine the spotlight on some of the other members of the guild. They kind of get pushed to the background in the manga and anime. I know Cobra isn't a member of Fairy Tail, but Kinana is, and those two are **so** going to get together one day and have thirty-three babies, it's ridiculous.


	3. Ideas

**Ideas**

Levy thought about suggestions for her friend, sitting across the counter of her shop. Lucy sipped her tea, waiting. She wondered briefly, if she should tell Levy about Natsu, but decided against it. Not wanting to get her friend excited, especially in her current condition.

The door opened to the shop and a little bell jingled. Lucy turned her head, seeing Levy's husband walk in. Gajeel was not someone Lucy thought her friend would ever fall in love with. He was good-looking, but broody. He came off as mean, but he was actually a big softy for his cat. The thing that always surprised Lucy, if Levy needed anything, all she had to do was look at Gajeel and he would get it in a heartbeat.

"Hey bunny-girl." Gajeel said, in way of greeting.

"Hey, Gajeel. How's it going?" Lucy returned.

"Better now." Gajeel replied, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I missed you too. And I think he does too." Levy said, patting her rounded belly.

Gajeel placed his hand on her stomach, "I know." he said.

Just then the bell jingled again, signaling the latest batch of customers.

Levy's shop was busiest in the mornings, quieted down in the afternoons, then picked back up again in the evening, with the business crowd and teenagers. Levy had seven employees to help her, and was looking for one more for after the baby arrived.

(

Lucy left the shop and ventured home. She was drying off from her shower when she heard her phone ring. Lucy wrapped the towel around herself and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu returned.

"Hey, how's it going?" Lucy replied.

The two talked for an hour, with Lucy dressing and brushing her hair. They chatted about this and that and general stuff, but also got to know each other a bit. Natsu made her laugh with some of his stories. Lucy got him rolling from some of hers. Natsu, finally worked up the courage to ask her out for a date on Friday. Lucy agreed, and did a little happy dance in her bedroom.

The two said their good-byes and Lucy closed her phone, a wide smile on her face. She held the phone close to her chest, truly happy. She put the phone down on her nightstand and looked at the little calender sitting on top of the cabinet. An idea popped into her head, Lucy went to the living room and grabbed her notebook and laptop. It was after midnight when she stopped for the night. The idea had been perfect for the special comic, now that she had a start, the rest would fall into place.

(

Natsu ended the call, then started calling someone else.

"What do you want, ash-for-brains?" a man asked, when he picked up.

"I need your advice." Natsu stated, ignoring the insult.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with, Natsu?" the man questioned.

"Very funny, Gray. Seriously though, I need your advise. I have a date on Friday and ..." Natsu started.

"Wait, what? You have a date?" Gray inquired.

"Yes, now let me finish. I want to know where to take her. I don't want to do the typical dinner and movie bit. I want something memorable, different." Natsu responded.

"If she's going out with you, it will be memorable. More than likely it will be the date from hell and she will never forget it." Gray quipped.

"Never mind." Natsu said, hanging up.

He started looking through his phone for someone else, when it rang.

"What?" Natsu demanded, pissed at the caller.

"Look, I'm sorry man. I can tell this means a lot to you." Gray stated, his voice sincere.

"Okay. So what do you suggest?" Natsu asked, pushing forward.

"Hold on, I'm going to ask Juvia." Gray replied.

Natsu heard his friend talking to his girlfriend, then his girlfriend squealing and talking so fast he couldn't understand her.

"She suggested the zoo. There's a special lights thingy going on this month at the Magnolia Zoo. I didn't get what it was for, but try looking it up online." Gray translated.

"Put me on speaker?" Natsu asked, smirking.

Gray hit a button, "Your on." he said, sounding a little distant.

"Hey, thanks Juvia. Just so you know, Gray was telling me yesterday about having thirty three babies with you." Natsu said, cackling on the inside.

"Gray-sama!" Juvis yelled, excited.

Natsu heard a, 'bastard.', before hanging up.

Natsu went to the web and started searching, he smiled wide, the light thingy was actually a celebration for the zoo's anniversary. The zoo also had a few restaurants, with views of the exhibits, perfect. Juvia was defiantly getting another thank you. Natsu brought the tickets online and reserved a table at one of the restaurants. He headed to the bosses office and hooked his phone up to the printer. A minute later he had his confirmation letter and the tickets.

(

It was afternoon on Wednesday, when a air-conditioning company truck, pulled up and parked outside the firehouse. A man with spiky black hair got out and walked inside. Wakaba pointed upstairs, and the man ascended the stairs fast. He found the pink-haired idiot still sleeping in one of the cots. He went to the kitchen and found a bucket. He filled it with ice, then returned to the room. He waited a second, before dumping the contents over the sleeping man.

Natsu bolted up and out of the bed. Some of the ice cubes got caught in his shirt and forced him to take it off.

"That's what you get for that little stunt yesterday with Juvia." Gray stated, satisfied with his work.

"You asshole, it's not like you didn't like the end result." Natsu said, shaking his shirt out.

"True, but it took me forever to calm her down. I'm exhausted." Gray returned, sitting down in another cot.

(

Lucy talked to Michelle that morning, thanking her for getting Natsu's number and explained she had a date on Friday. She pulled the phone away from her ear at the squeal.

Lucy continued on the story for the special at the studio. Around lunch, she had finished the rough draft and handed a copy to the others to read over. During lunch they talked it out and changed a few things here and there. After lunch, Kinana went with Lucy and the two worked on the draft together.

Kinana had gone to get a bottle of water, when Lucy's phone started ringing. She saw it was Natsu and smiled.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy said, her tone conveyed her delight.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu returned, hearing the smile in his voice.

"What's the deelio cheerio?" Lucy asked, smirking.

Natsu chuckled at the phrase, then told her he was doing good. They ironed out the details for Friday, with Lucy giving Natsu directions to her apartment, and Natsu telling her to dress casual and in comfortable shoes. He would be there at 6:30. The two continued to chat, even as Kinana came back in and looked at Lucy.

Lucy ended the call a few minutes later, then looked sheepishly at Kinana, who simply raised an eyebrow and waited. Lucy held out as long as possible, but finally cracked under her friends stare and spilled the beans. Kinana listened, her smile growing as Lucy told her everything. Kinana promised to keep it to herself, until her friend was ready to share with everyone.

Kinana worried for a bit, until Lucy said that she had a good feeling about him. It wasn't that Lucy had never been out on a date, if fact she had, it was that Lucy did not have the best of luck with them. The men who asked her out, were nice at first, but at the end of the date, they expected something Lucy didn't want to give. They thought that because she was blonde and had large breast, she was easy, or dumb, or both. When they found out that she was neither, they showed their true colors and said horrible things. The last time Lucy went on a date, was before Cobra and her married.

(

Natsu closed his phone, then turned around, to see Makarov looking at him, expectantly. Natsu tried to walk around him, but the geezer stepped in front of him, his arms coming up and folding in. Natsu tried again, but again, was blocked, this time the old man started tapping his foot. Natsu sighed, then asked Makarov to close the door.

Natsu told the old man everything, watching his smile grow larger, the more Natsu talked. Makarov had a contagious grin on his face, then started to cry, saying his children were growing up too fast. Natsu sighed again and hugged his boss, telling him it would be alright.

"Hey, if she's able to put up with a lunatic like me, before you know it, maybe I'll have little me's running around to drive you batty." Natsu said, trying to cheer his boss up.

"I know, that's why I'm crying." Makarov said.

(

**Side Note:** To all my fellow big busties out there. The scenario mentioned happened to me, a lot. Men seem to think that because you have big jugglies, you have no brain or the ability to say no. Tell these assholes, that to see the glory of your bountiful breast is reserved for the individual who stimulates your intellect.


	4. Impressions

**Impressions**

Lucy stepped out of her apartment, dressed in boot-cut jeans and a white peasant top. Natsu grinned at her choice, telling her she looked pretty, causing Lucy to blush. She asked about her shoes, showing off her light-blue converse. Natsu laughed, then pointed down. Lucy chuckled at his bright red ones.

They exited the building, Natsu walked over to a motorcycle, handing Lucy an extra helmet. Lucy had a wide smile on her face, before putting the helmet on.

"I've never ridden a motorcycle before, but I've always wanted to." Lucy stated, explaining her enthusiasm.

Natsu had a sparkle in his eyes at her statement, then hopped on to the vehicle, waiting her Lucy to get on.

"Wrap your arms around my waist." Natsu told her, after she sat down.

Lucy did as instructed, clutching him tighter, when he started the engine. Lucy was both scared and excited. Natsu turned his head, Lucy gave him a nod, and the two were off.

Natsu drove for about fifteen minutes, before turning into the Magnolia Zoo. Lucy gave him a beaming smile at the destination. He told her they had dinner reservations at one of the restaurants at 7:30, so they had some time to look around before hand. Lucy smiled and took his hand, dragging him to the front gate.

(

The two sat at their table in the restaurant, looking over the menu, when the waiter returned with their drinks and to take their orders.

"I'll have the spicy southwestern chicken." Natsu said.

The waiter turned to Lucy.

"I'll have the Vulcan burger, with onion rings." Lucy stated.

It didn't show on his face, but internally, Natsu was doing a happy dance. The woman across from him had ordered real food, not bird food, or rabbit food, but people food.

They talked through out dinner, even sharing between them, his fries and her onion rings. Lucy patted her tummy when they stepped outside, saying she was looking forward to walking now, she needed to burn off some of dinner to make room for ice cream later. Natsu wanted to marry her right then and there.

They strolled around the zoo at a leisurely pace, taking in the sights and enjoying each others company. As the night wore on, they discovered a shared sense of humor. Natsu making connections to strange observations, with Lucy laughing, then pointing out one of her own, with him chuckling right beside her.

He thought she was cute, when she cooed over the Curily. He called her a weirdo, when she awwed the Bakshi in the reptile exhibit, to which she stuck her tongue out at him and blew him a raspberry. By the end of the evening, Natsu was really glad he asked her out, she was divine.

(

Natsu walked Lucy up to her apartment, not really sure how to proceed.

"I had a really great time tonight, Natsu." Lucy commented, a little nervous.

"Me too." Natsu agreed.

Lucy waited for him to say or do something, but after a minute of silence, she turned to her door.

"I'm off tomorrow. Would you like to meet up for lunch?" Natsu blurted out, his neck and cheeks red.

"I'd love too." Lucy responded, cheerfully.

"I'll be here around 1, if that's okay?" Natsu asked, nervous.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy questioned, sensing his worry.

Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes, seeing the concern. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath, then explained his anxiety.

"I don't know what the rules are anymore. This is the first date I've been on since before I joined the army. I really like you, and I don't want to mess this up." Natsu confessed.

Lucy snickered, then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't really know what the rules are either. I haven't been on a date in just under two years, and you're the first guy to ever ask me for a second one." Lucy explained shyly.

"Why didn't they ask you for a second date, you're wonderful?" Natsu inquired, confused.

"Because some men seem to be after only one thing." Lucy responded, her tone hurtful.

Natsu understood immediately, and pulled Lucy into a hug.

"That's not me, okay? I mean, yeah, I'm a guy, and all the parts are fully functional, but I'm not interested in meaningless. I want the whole package." Natsu whispered, holding her close.

"Then tomorrow at 1 sounds perfect." Lucy whispered back, happy.

"How about the park? We could have a picnic and pretend we're little kids again and hit the playground?" Natsu questioned, his tone playful.

"I'll make up a basket. What kind of jelly do you like?" Lucy returned, her heart lighter.

"I like grape, strawberry, and raspberry." Natsu responded.

Natsu loosened up and Lucy pulled away. Natsu leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. The two said good-bye, with Lucy disappearing into her apartment. Natsu returned to his bike and headed home.

(

Natsu called Gray, as he got off the bike and headed inside his house.

"So, how was it?" Gray asked.

"It was fantastic. She's amazing. We're meeting up tomorrow for lunch in the park." Natsu replied fast, his excitement coming through.

"Calm down, flame brain." Gray stated.

"I can't help it, she's just so … lovely." Natsu said, his tone conveying his adoration.

(

Lucy leaned against the door of her apartment for a good five minutes, before puling out her phone and calling Kinana.

"So, how was it?" she questioned.

"It was amazing. He's fantastic. We're meeting up tomorrow for lunch in the park." Lucy replied, her excitement coming through.

"A second date? Really?" Kinana asked.

"Yes, he's just so … wonderful." Lucy's voice sounding dreamy.

(

**Side Note:** The two animals mentioned are from the Fairy Tail Universe


	5. Arrival

**Arrival**

The afternoon in the park, turned into spending the whole day together, ending in watching a movie back at Lucy's apartment and ordering pizza. They made plans to meet up on Natsu's next day off for dinner.

Over the course of the next three weeks, the couple became closer. Natsu showed Lucy his house, introducing her to his cat, Happy. Who immediately rubbed up against her, conveying he liked her already. Natsu drove by the firehouse, showing her the fire station were he worked. Lucy took Natsu to the studio, giving him a tour.

(

They were on their way to a movie, when Lucy's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Lucy asked, standing in line at the theater.

"Lucy, Levy's gone into labor." Gajeel said, his tone anxious.

"Yes! Alright, first, calm down. Women have babies all the time. Second, this is Levy, were talking about, she's may be petite, but she's strong. Third, what hospital are you in?" Lucy inquired.

Gajeel told her, with Lucy telling him she was on the way. Natsu stood there the whole time, listening and smiling. When Lucy ended the call, she looked at Natsu, who smirked. Lucy said she was sorry, but she had to go.

"Fantasy is great and all, but sometimes real life is just as exciting." Natsu commented, taking her hand and leading her back to his bike.

Lucy smiled and hopped on, the two driving off to the hospital, after Lucy told him which one.

(

Lucy held her god-son, amazed by the little creature sleeping in her arms. Natsu and Gajeel were sleeping in a couple of chairs in the room. Gajeel was surprised at meeting Natsu, but pushed it aside for the time being. Levy had been delighted, and grateful. It had given her something else to think about, instead of the excruciating pain of her labor. Gajeel had gotten upset at Natsu for making light of the situation and cracking a joke, Gajeel was worried out of his mind and didn't see the humor. Levy calmed him down a second later, laughing at Natsu's pun.

"Now, Lu-chan, tell me everything." Levy demanded, sweetly.

Lucy took a seat by the bed, leaning back and relaxing, before starting her tale of meeting Natsu. Levy would peak at the man, sleeping next to her husband, every so often, a sweet smile on her face.

"You really like him, don't you?" Levy asked, happy for her friend.

"I do, he's wonderful. I'm still kind of scared, that the other shoe is going to drop soon. I've never been this far, and I'm nervous." Lucy confessed, her voice soft.

"I am too." Natsu said, startling the two women.

Levy looked to Natsu, then to Lucy, who had her head down. Natsu stood up and moved over to Lucy, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm scared to death about the way you make me feel. But I also know that I adore the time we spend together, I think about you everyday. I see something and I wonder what you're doing. I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I do know I want to find out with you." Natsu said, staring into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy started to lean forward, when Levy cleared her throat. Lucy and Natsu both looked over, Levy was holding out her arms. Lucy handed the baby back, then turned to Natsu, who raised his right hand and cupped her cheek. Lucy leaned in, with Natsu meeting her half way. They had only ever kissed on the cheek, and it always caused butterflies in each others stomachs, but when their lips met, it felt like fireworks.

Natsu and Lucy didn't know and didn't care, time had stopped for them in that moment, all they knew was that this kiss was perfect.

Levy cleared her throat again, drawing the couple away from their kiss and back to her. Levy had a remorseful face and an awake and fussy baby in her arms. The couple looked back to one another and started to laugh and giggle, which prompted Levy to start giggling, and in turn, woke up Gajeel.

(

Lucy and Natsu left the new family and returned to her apartment. It was 4'o'clock in the morning and both were exhausted. Lucy took Natsu's hand and pulled him to her bedroom. They woke up around 11 in the morning, fully clothed, but wrapped in each others arms.

Natsu left half an hour later, stating that Happy was probably clawing at the walls for something to eat, he promised to call her later and make plans for that night. He left her with a sweet, but chaste kiss.

Lucy waited a few minutes, before calling Kinana.

"Thank god! Are you alright? Where have you been?" Kinana questioned, her voice worried.

"I'm fine, great actually. Levy went into labor last night. I was at the hospital and didn't get in till the wee small hours. She is now the proud mother of a healthy baby boy." Lucy answered.

"When does she come home? We need to go out and get her something." Kinana said, gleeful.

"I just woke up, so let me take a shower and I'll swing by. I have loads to tell you." Lucy stated.

"See you soon." Kinana said, before hanging up.

Lucy chuckled at her friend, then started her day.

(

Lucy surprised Kinana, by grabbing Laki on the way out of the studio. The three ladies spent the afternoon shopping for baby gifts, then stopped to eat. Laki was stunned for a few minutes, when Lucy stated she had a boyfriend, Laki came out of her daze and asked questions in rapid succession. Lucy eventually pulled out her phone and showed a picture of Natsu to the two women with her. Both ladies exclaiming that he was handsome.

Lucy turned the tables after a few more minutes, asking Kinana to explain the little bump in her stomach. Kinana's eyes widened, then blurted out that she was three months pregnant. Lucy and Laki both squealed and congratulated their friend. Laki started to pout after a short time saying she wanted to have a baby too. Lucy just laughed and told her to attack Reedus, and to get to work on it. Laki had a evil glint in her eyes, stating that she would do just that, causing Kinana to start laughing with Lucy.

They returned to the studio around 5, with Laki demanding Reedus to take her home and have his way with her. The others were laughing at Reedus, he looked like a deer caught in headlights for a second, before standing up. With a smirk on his face he stated he didn't need to take her home and took his wife's hand and dragged her to the storage room. The others gathered their things fast and headed out, not wanting to hear the deed being done.

(

Lucy settled down on Natsu's couch, a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Natsu sat down next to her a second later, remote in hand. Lucy was animated, telling Natsu about her day. Natsu laughed at her story about Reedus and Laki. Natsu asked if she wanted to come by the firehouse tomorrow, he wanted to introduce her to his friends. Lucy smiled and kissed him, then stated she would love too. Natsu gave her a toothy grin and swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to lean against him.

Lucy woke up, snuggled into Natsu and Happy snuggled into her. The television caught her attention, the menu screen of the movie flickered, repeating the intro music. Natsu stirred with her movement, he released her from his arm. Natsu sat up, then stood, pulling Lucy up, he led her to his bedroom, then laid down. Lucy crawled in next to him, with Natsu pulling her to cuddle up with him. They were both almost back to sleep, when Happy jumped onto the bed, then settled down by their feet. Lucy smiled, squeezed Natsu in an awkward hug, who kissed her head, and the two drifted back to sleep.

**Side Note:** Just some build up and fluff. (In a baby voice.) They are so cute.


	6. Friendships

**Friendships**

Lucy walked into the firehouse, a little nervous about meeting Natsu's friends and co-workers. A boy, around 14, spotted her first.

"You must be Lucy." he stated, smiling.

"Yes." she said, with a soft smile.

"I'm Romeo. Natsu's upstairs, being interrogated. Once he told everyone this morning, that his girlfriend was stopping by to meet everyone, they all attacked like rabid wolves." Romeo told her.

"Please, lead the way. I need to rescue my damsel in distress." Lucy said, pretending she pulled a sword from her hip, then holding it out.

Romeo smirked, liking her already, then led her up the stairs and to the locker room. Lucy saluted the boy, before throwing the door open, banging it against the wall.

Sitting in the middle of the room was Natsu, surrounded by all his co-workers. He was tied to a chair, and was being tickled with a feather. When the door slammed against the wall, from the force of Lucy opening it, all the men turned around, then their jaws hit the floor. A beautiful, bodacious, blonde angel stood in the doorway.

"Lucy, help me!" Natsu shouted out.

Lucy stepped inside and walked over to Natsu. She untied him and helped him to stand. She took the feather from the man who was tickling him, with no resistance from him.

"I'll keep this." Lucy said, tucking the object into her belt.

Lucy took Natsu's hand and led him out of the room. Romeo, stood outside, smirk still on his face. He motioned for Lucy to follow and led her to the kitchen. Lucy had Natsu sit, then started to rummage around, a minute later she handed a glass of water to Natsu and sat down next to him.

"And they lived happily ever after." Lucy stated, smiling.

"Aren't you suppose to kiss me first?" Natsu inquired, with a loop-sided grin.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, smiled, then leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Now they lived happily ever after." Natsu whispered, pulling back.

A noise at the doorway caught their attention, the entire station was standing there, staring at them, their jaws still sitting on the floor.

"I'm surprised one of them didn't trip getting over here." Lucy commented, causing Natsu to laugh.

Natsu cupped her cheek and kissed her again, god he adored this woman.

(

Makarov pushed through the throng of people and entered the kitchen, he introduced himself, and complimented her, saying she was the bravest lady he'd met in a long time, to date a lunatic like Natsu. Natsu shouted out a 'hey', Lucy chuckled.

Natsu showed her around the station, the others stood rooted to their spots, still disbelieving that the gorgeous woman, smiling at their co-worker, was his girlfriend. The two ended up back in the kitchen, with Natsu offering to fix them up some dinner. Lucy helped him out, fixing enough for Romeo to join them.

"Will you be alright after I leave?" Lucy asked, eying the group behind them.

"I'll be fine. I'll give Romeo your number, just in case though." Natsu replied, smirking.

"I'll stop by tomorrow and fix us a real dinner." Lucy said, smiling.

"You are the absolute best girlfriend ever." Natsu stated, truly happy.

(

Natsu and Lucy strolled through the park, moving toward the meeting spot her friends suggested. Natsu carried the picnic basket, while Lucy carried the blanket. Lucy let go of his hand and started waving at someone up ahead. She grabbed his hand and hurried forward. The two men eyed Natsu critically for a minute, but an elbow from their wives stopped them.

As the day wore on, Reedus and Cobra, got better acquainted with Natsu, realizing he wasn't just trying to get into Lucy's pants. Laki and Kinana gushed over how cute the couple was together and teased them here and there. Lucy and Natsu blushed, but Natsu assured her this was nothing compared to his torment at the firehouse over the last three days.

The couples departed that evening, with Natsu and Lucy dropping off the basket and blanket, then heading out to a favorite bar of Natsu's called 'Satan's Soul'. They were meeting up with one of Natsu's friends and his girlfriend.

The two walked to the bar, which was only three blocks from Lucy's apartment. They ordered a drink and waited for Natsu's friend to show. The owner of the bar, a white haired woman by name of Marijane, chatted with them for a bit, before a green haired man called for her. Natsu explained that he went to high school with the owners, the green haired man, Fried, was Marijane's husband.

About five minutes later, a black haired man and blue haired woman, walked up to the table and sat down. Natsu introduced the two. When Natsu informed Lucy, that it was Juvia who gave him the idea for the zoo, Lucy thanked the woman and asked if the couple had gone also. Juvia answered in the affirmative, saying they went a week later. Lucy and Juvia hit it off immediately, finding they shared a love of swimming, when Juvia explained that she was a swim coach for one of the middle schools.

Gray was surprised by Lucy, she was just like Natsu described, but she was not what he imagined. As the night wore on, Gray realized that Lucy was similar to Natsu in some aspects, but different in others, she balanced him out and lifted him up. Overall, Gray felt like Natsu had found his perfect match and smiled a little for his friend.

(

Time moved forward, a month had passed since the couple stepped up their relationship and introduced the other to their friends. Michelle called her in the afternoon, exclaiming that the class loved the Special Edition that was delivered and everyone was grateful for the dedication on the first page. The sale to the general public would start tomorrow, so the kids had the inside scoop for the day.

Tomorrow was also a special trip, the 'Dragon Tale' team would be going to Akane Resort for the weekend, with Natsu coming too. The team was going for a comic convention and would be guests at one of the Q & A sessions. The group would have left tonight, but Natsu was working till midnight and the trains didn't run after 11pm. Gray had already picked up Happy and took him to his house, with Natsu spending the night with Lucy tonight and everyone meeting up at the train station at 6am. Natsu's bag was already at her apartment.

(

Reedus took care of the check in and handed Lucy the key to their room. Reedus and Laki were next door to them on the left, Kinana and Cobra were next to them on the right.

The group dropped off the bags and met up in Lucy and Natsu's room to make plans. They had today to explore and look around, tomorrow was the Q & A at noon. Cobra, Kinana, Reedus and Laki all wanted to hit the casino. Natsu and Lucy decided on the amusement park. The group would meet back up at 6:30 for dinner in the hotel restaurant.

(

Natsu adjusted the tie of his suit, not really comfortable in the get up, but it was required for the restaurant picked. He turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening, and stopped breathing. Lucy stepped out, wearing a classic black dress, which looked sexy as hell on her. Her hair was up in a simple twist, with a few strains framing her face. Her make-up was light and soft, just some eyeliner and lipstick, and a touch of eyeshadow. Lucy turned around and asked Natsu if he could finish zipping her up. The touch on her back sent jolts of electricity up her spine.

"You are so beautiful." Natsu whispered, before planting a kiss on her shoulder.

**Side Note:** Do you think Natsu had an instant boner upon seeing Lucy all gussied up? Next chapter will have a lime, considering the cost of actual ones, enjoy a freebee.


	7. Exploration

A word of warning, there is a steamy lime in this chapter, but no gratuitous sex. That's in a later chapter.

**Exploration**

Dinner was fun and boisterous, the guys took the ladies dancing after wards. The couples strolled around the hotel later, looking at the lights and nighttime activities. Everyone returned to their rooms, wanting to get an early start tomorrow.

Natsu unzipped Lucy's dress, causing the woman to shiver. Lucy excused herself to the bathroom to change, trying to keep the hitch from her voice. Natsu quickly stripped and put on his sleeping pants before she returned.

That night, Lucy awoke to an empty bed. She looked around and saw the light coming from under the door to the bathroom. She was about to go back to sleep, when she swore, she heard her name. Lucy got up and moved to the closed door, pressing her ear against it. She heard what sounded like heavy breathing. Her curiosity peeked, she eased open the door and saw Natsu sitting on the toilet, lid down and buck naked. His hand was wrapped around his length, pleasuring himself. Her first thought was that he was huge, her next came after he said her name again, he was fantasizing about her.

Lucy cleared her throat, scaring Natsu, causing him to scream like a girl, which caused her to laugh. Natsu calmed, and covered himself up, his embarrassment profoundly evident. Lucy moved forward and knelt down.

"Defiantly fully functional." Lucy said, smiling.

"I don't normally do this, but tonight you looked so sexy and beautiful and ..." Natsu started, but was cut off by Lucy pressing her lips to his.

"I'm not mad. In fact, I'm really flattered. You are, without a doubt, the most perfect man I have ever known." Lucy stated reassuringly, after pulling the kiss back.

"Luce?" Natsu said, pulling her in for another kiss.

Lucy pulled back and looked down, she looked back up at Natsu.

"Tell me what to do?" she asked shyly.

Natsu eyed her, seeing her resolve, he uncovered himself. "Touch me." he said softly.

Lucy reached out and ghosted her fingertips over the thick appendage, giggling when it jerked at her touch. Natsu smirked, then stood, pulling Lucy with him. They moved back to the bed, with Natsu laying down on his back and Lucy sitting on her knees beside him.

Natsu took her hand and guided it to his arousal. She wrapped her fingers around it, with Natsu showing her what to do. She nodded and Natsu removed his hand from hers, watching her. Lucy was fascinated by the erection, the contradiction of both soft and hard. Lucy looked to Natsu, when she heard him groan, pleased by what she was doing. Lucy couldn't explain why, but she leaned over and kissed him. Natsu raised his hand and pulled her in, his tongue sliding along hers. Lucy increased her rhythm unconsciously, wanting to add to his pleasure.

"Oh god." Natsu breathed out, after pulling back.

Lucy focused back on the thick arousal, she thought about some of the stories she heard. Lucy moved her head, leaned forward and planted a kiss on the tip. Natsu bucked and Lucy opened her mouth, taking just the head inside. Natsu hissed and groaned, the wet heat of her tongue and mouth, doing delicious, erotic things to him.

Lucy moved up and down, taking more of him in, his length going deeper, hitting the back of her throat. She found a pace and depth that caused Natsu to moan. She stroked her hand in time with her oral ministrations. She swirled her tongue around the mushroomed tip on an upward pull and Natsu came undone, asking her to keep going, begging her not to stop. A minute later he tried to warn her that he was going to climax, but the words got garbled and he let go. Lucy swallowed as the liquid hit her throat, not really tasting it. Natsu panted on the bed, while Lucy released him and wiped her chin.

Natsu pulled her down and kissed her hard and deep, not caring if he tasted himself on her. He pushed her back, his lips never leaving hers.

"Please, let me touch you?" Natsu pleaded, pulling a hairs breath away.

Lucy nodded shyly, and Natsu swooped in and kissed her again. His right hand came up and rested on her waist. She felt him squeeze a little. Natsu curled his fingers, and inched them under her tank top. Slowly, his hand crept up, reaching ever higher to her heaving peaks. Lucy felt tingles, an electric shock of anticipation. When Natsu brushed his knuckles against the underside of her right breast, Lucy arched up, the sensations addictive, she wanted more. Natsu released her lips, leaning back, he stared into her eyes, as he cupped the full mound.

Natsu watched, mesmerized, as Lucy moaned at the feel of his hand on her bountiful globe. He squeezed gently, causing her to mewl. Natsu smiled, then ran his thumb just underneath her furled nipple. Lucy arched up, her breast aching for him to go further. Natsu leaned in and kissed her softly, as his thumb caressed the hardened bud, swallowing Lucy's delighted ohh. He shifted his hand a tad and tweaked her nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

"Oh, god." she whispered, voice husky.

Natsu smirked, and removed his hand from her shirt, earning a whimper of protest. Natsu put his hands on either side of her shirt, and started to inch in up. Lucy took the hint and sat up. Natsu lifted the shirt completely off, throwing it to the side, his eyes focused on the full, perky, breasts. Lucy watched him, her arousal spiking. Natsu licked his lips and leaned forward, his mouth engulfed her left nipple. Lucy covered her face with a pillow as she wailed at the incredible pleasure the small action did to her.

Natsu sucked and licked, his tongue swirling and laving at the delicious peak. His right hand skimmed down, reaching under the waist band of her sleep pants and panties. His fingers danced lower, and he shuttered at discovering her hairless sex. His middle finger slid down her drenched folds, parting her lower lips, he brushed the finger along her entrance. Natsu switched to the other breast and Lucy bucked, causing the probing finger to plunge inside. Natsu groaned at the vice-like grip on his finger. Lucy moved the pillow and lifted Natsu's head, crashing her lips against his.

Natsu began to mimic the movements of his tongue with that of his finger, causing Lucy to pant and beg, for what, she didn't know. Natsu added a second finger and felt her tense up, but smirked.

"Let go, Lucy. Let go. I've got you." Natsu whispered, reassuring her.

Lucy let the feeling flow over her and in a few more thrusts of his fingers, Lucy came undone. Her first orgasm washing through her in a hot decadent wave of euphoria. Natsu stilled and watched as Lucy shuddered and spasmed around his digits, soaking them in her climax. Once she calmed, he disentangled himself from her and brought the moistened fingers to his lips, curious, he sucked them in.

"You taste divine." he confessed, his voice rough.

Lucy lifted her arms and Natsu collapsed into them. He kissed her sweetly. They didn't speak, just basked in the afterglow. Natsu shifted to his side and pulled Lucy into him, he lifted the covers up and over them. They fell asleep, embracing each other, feeling bonded more deeply than they did before.

(

Natsu stared out the window of the train, Lucy leaning against him sleeping, his arm wrapped around her. That morning, they both felt a shift in their relationship, but in a positive way. They talked as they got ready, revealing a side of themselves to each other they hadn't before. Natsu was not surprised to learn that his girlfriend was still a virgin, he could tell from her actions and reactions. Lucy, was however surprised to learn that Natsu had only had sex once before, when he was in high school.

He explained that he had liked the girl, but she had just used him to get back at her ex-boyfriend, to make the guy jealous. The experience kind of put him off dating and girls in general, never really knowing if they were up to something. When they had talked outside her door that first night and she had confessed to wanting their relationship to be more than that, he'd been thrilled. Lucy had tears in her eyes at the end of his story, and pulled him into a hug. Natsu hugged her back, feeling a peace and warmth, unlike anything he had ever known.

Natsu looked at the sleeping woman, using him as a pillow and smiled. He had asked her to come and meet his parents on Thursday night, saying he wanted them to meet his amazing girlfriend. She had quickly agreed, asking a million questions about them.

(

**Side Note:** Have you ever caught your significant other doing the a fore mentioned? Did they scream like Natsu? I have and yes he did, couldn't help myself to scare him. I'm evil.


	8. Family

**Family**

Lucy was holding her stomach, trying to breath. She hadn't laughed so hard in her whole life. Natsu's father, Igneel, was telling her a story about Natsu as a kid and the crazy antics he got into. Natsu was sitting next to her with his hands folded across his chest, a pout on his face. The combination of the two was just two much and Lucy lost it. She laughed so hard she fell off the chair, causing everyone to laugh at her, but she didn't care, she was still laughing, not only at the story and Natsu, but at herself now.

Grandeeny, Natsu's step-mom, helped her up, giggling. The two women were getting along famously, having exchanged a few recipes and shared a loved of mystery novels. Lucy was enamored of Grandeeny's collection of books. The two talked for over half an hour about various authors.

Wendy was totally enamored of Lucy. Her brother was naturally easy-going, happy-go-luck, kind of guy, but now, he was different, lighter. He had a skip in his step and Lucy put it there. Wendy really liked her and hoped Lucy became a permanent part of their lives. Plus Charle, Wendy's cat, had immediately jumped into the blonde's lap when she first sat down, showing everyone that she approved of the newest addition.

(

Lucy pointed to a street, Natsu turned the bike. The two were on their way to see Lucy's parents. Natsu was curious, but confessed. Lucy was being evasive in answering questions, but Natsu didn't push. Lucy pointed, with Natsu turning again. Lucy signaled to stop at a flower shop, Natsu pulled over, Lucy asked him to wait and disappeared inside. She came out with two bouquets and hopped back on the bike. She told him to keep going straight, it was just a little further up.

Natsu understood, as Lucy signaled to stop again, this time at a cemetery. Lucy took his hand and led him through the rows. They stopped in front of two graves. Lucy placed one bouquet on each, then stepped back to stand next to Natsu.

Natsu took Lucy's hand, giving it a squeeze. He looked back to the graves, reading the inscriptions.

_'Layla Heartfilia'_  
_'748-777'_  
_'Beloved Wife and Mother'_  
_'May the stars always guide us back to each other'_

_'Jude Heartfiia'_  
_'746-791'_  
_'Beloved Husband and Father'_  
_'Live Strong'_

It was quiet for a time, Natsu waited for Lucy to explain, just offering her whatever support he could.

"Mom got sick. I was too young to know it at the time, but it was bad. She put on a brave face and a sweet smile. She never let on that she was as sick as she was. I didn't learn, till I was much older, that she had a rare type of cancer. I went to school one day, came home, and she was gone." Lucy said softly, a few tears escaping.

Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him.

"Dad couldn't handle it. He just sort of gave up after she passed. He grew cold for awhile, threw himself into his work. He wasn't violent or abusive, but he was distant. He would sit in his office at night and look at a picture of mom and drink till he passed out. It took it's toll, one night he went into his office and never came out. The maid found him in the morning. I came home from school and he was gone too." Lucy explained, crying openly.

Natsu turned and held her in his arms, crying for her and with her.

"The maid, Reedus's mom, took over my guardianship. She was so wonderful. She was like a second mother to me already and she helped me a great deal. I still go see her from time to time and call her when I need someone to talk too. I want you to meet her, she's asked me to bring you over." Lucy finished, feeling a little better.

Natsu loosened his hold and leaned back, "Whenever you want." Natsu stated, serious.

Lucy nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mr and Mrs. Heartfilia, I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm your daughters boyfriend. I'm sorry I can't really meet you, but I want you to know that your daughter is a wonderful, amazing, lovely, strong, smart and beautiful woman. I adore her and feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have her by my side. Mrs. Heartfilia, I like your style. Mr. Heartfilia, she is. But now she's got me to support her when she isn't and there is no other place I'd rather be." Natsu said, a conviction in his tone.

Lucy hugged him tighter as he spoke, touched by his heartfelt words.

(

Natsu smirked and chuckled, Mrs. Jonah, was telling him some embarrassing details of Lucy as a little girl. Laki was giggling along with him, some of the stories involved Reedus as a little boy. The two couples were currently sitting in the elder woman's kitchen, eating dinner and with Mrs. Jonah getting to know Natsu better.

The elder grabbed Natsu and asked him to help her move something in the living room, leaving the other three to clean up and do the dishes.

"I like you, Natsu, but I'm going to do the interrogation away from the others." Mrs. Jonah stated.

"I kind of figured. Ask away." Natsu said, smiling.

Mrs. Jonah started off with the basics, job, age, general hobbies and interests, grinning when he revealed a die-hard love of dragons and magic. She chuckled, when he confessed to reading every edition of 'Dragon Tale', before meeting Lucy. She danced around the subject of the relationship, before getting to the serious issue.

"How do you feel about, Lucy? Is this serious are something else?" she questioned.

"I adore Lucy and yes, it's serious." Natsu answered, with no hesitation.

"Son, do you love her?" Mrs. Jonah inquired softly.

Natsu looked to the kitchen, seeing Lucy standing at the sink, washing dishes. He looked back to Mrs. Jonah.

"Yes, I do. I love her very much, but I don't want to scare her. I can wait for her, she's worth it." Natsu confessed softly.

"Then you have my blessing." Mrs. Jonah whispered, getting a toothy grin from the man in front of her.

(

Natsu crawled into bed next to Lucy, snuggling up and holding her close. Lucy sighed contently in the warm embrace. Happy jumped up and settled down by their feet.

"What time are we meeting Gray tomorrow?" Lucy asked, settling in.

"12:30" Natsu yawned.

"Is it just me, or are we getting busier?" Lucy inquired.

"We're getting busier. My next days off, I promise, we are sleeping in and cuddling on the couch in the afternoon and not doing anything till we feel like it." Natsu responded, smiling.

"That sounds like the best plans ever." Lucy agreed.

(

**Side Note:** By the gods did I cry as I wrote about Lucy's parents. My husband came in and fussed over me asking if I was alright. Hopefully I ended it on a happy note for everyone. The next chapter is upbeat and filled with humor.


	9. Commitment

**Commitment**

Natsu and Lucy tried distracting themselves with a game of cards, then watching a movie. It was 8:30pm, Gray was out on a date with Juvia and was going to propose to her. That afternoon, Natsu and Lucy had helped him pick out a ring, and now they were waiting for Gray to call them and tell them if she accepted.

"I'm sure she said yes. She's been in love with him since the day she met him." Natsu stated.

"I suppose I'm just excited for them and eager to here the good news." Lucy said, pacing in the kitchen.

Natsu watched Lucy walk from one end of the room to the other and back again.

"Hey, you want to go fool around before our parents gets home?" Natsu asked, playfully.

Lucy stopped pacing and giggled at her boyfriend. She cocked her head to the side, then walked over to Natsu and grabbed his hand. Lucy pulled him up from his seat and dragged him to her bedroom.

"I was just joking." Natsu said, chuckling.

"I know, I have another idea." Lucy stated, taking Natsu to the adjoining bathroom.

(

Gray called two hours later, Natsu answered his phone on speaker.

"And the verdict is?" Natsu inquired.

"Of course she said yes." Gray responded, his voice tired.

"What's wrong, then? Why do you sound so down?" Lucy questioned, concerned.

"I'm not down, I'm tired. Juvia just fell asleep. It took three times to get her ..." Gray started, but Lucy hit the end button.

"I don't want to hear about that!" Lucy shouted, embarrassed.

Natsu chuckled, then got back to work. A second later, the phone rang again.

"Natsu's parlor of beauty. How can I help you?" he greeted.

"What the fuck man?" Gray exclaimed softly.

"I hung up on you. I'm going to have to scrub my eyes with bleach to get the images out." Lucy explained.

Natsu chuckled, then blew on her toes, causing Lucy to squeal.

"Seriously? You bitch about me and you guys are doing that while talking to me?" Gray accused.

"Dude, I'm painting her toes nails. I tickled her." Natsu stated, smiling.

The phone was silent for a small time.

"Did we kill him?" Lucy asked, giggling.

"Nay, just stunned him a bit. I think the guys at work will die though when they see my awesome paint job." Natsu replied.

"What paint job?" Gray questioned.

"I painted his nails, it's really cool. I did the backdrop in black, and did a flame design on his thumbs." Lucy answered, excited.

The phone went quiet again.

"He's just jealous." Lucy commented.

"Maybe Juvia could paint snowflakes on him." Natsu stated.

"You two are so weird." Gray remarked.

"Aww, that's sweet, thank you." Lucy said, smiling at Natsu.

"Anyway, I'm coming by the station tomorrow. I want you to be my best man and help me with the wedding stuff." Gray said.

"Awesome! I see dragons and flames everywhere. I think splashes of red and pink with fire fountains to pull the whole thing together." Natsu stated, changing his voice to sound girly.

"But not to close to the dragon ice sculpture. Oh, and we could get a kimono dragon to walk around the reception hall, he could guard the flaming dragon cake." Lucy added, getting excited.

"I'm hanging up now." Gray said, ending the call.

Natsu and Lucy burst out laughing.

(

Gray leaned against the kitchen counter in the firehouse, Natsu was putting the dishes away from dinner, with Gray telling Natsu the plans for the up coming weeks. The wedding was in four months, on October 27th, a Saturday. The two hashed out a time for going to get fitted for the tuxes sometime next month. Gray kept staring at Natsu's hand, especially his fingers. The flashes of black distracted him, but the intricate design on his thumb was throwing him for a loop.

"Did the guys say anything about your new color scheme?" Gray asked, hinting.

"They teased me a little, but after telling them Lucy did it and I was going to tell her everything they said, everybody shut up real fast." Natsu chuckled, remembering their faces.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you two are great together. She's good for you, and you seem to be good for her." Gray commented.

"We are. I never thought I would find a woman like her. She understands me on a level I didn't think anybody ever would, and I understand her. Simply put, we **get** each other. I don't feel forced or pushed, and neither does Lucy. I don't know how to explain it any better." Natsu stated, smiling.

Gray grinned at Natsu, happy for his friend and understanding completely what he was talking about.

(

Lucy sat outside the dressing room of the bridal shop, Juvia sitting beside her. The two women were talking about the invitations, Juvia asking for Lucy's opinion, while the guys tried on their suits. Lucy was comparing four different papers to each other, thinking to herself that they all looked alike, when one of the doors opened and Gray walked out. Juvia turned her attention to him, Lucy smiled and focused back on the paper selections.

The second door opened, causing Lucy to look up. She released a wolf-whistle, Natsu wiggled his eyebrows at her and strutted forward.

"Work it." Lucy called out.

"Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel." he said, smirking.

"I know him. He's the dashing rogue who always gets the bad guy." Lucy played out.

Natsu pulled Lucy into his arms, "His girlfriend is Lucy Heartfilia, the blonde bombshell with a fiery spirit and a heart of gold." Natsu said, continuing the act.

"I heard, that when they are together, no one can take them down." Lucy added, before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss.

(

**Side Note: **The date is totally made up, I just wanted it to be at the end of October in my fictional world. I can see Natsu acting out like James Bond, even posing with a finger gun, looking absolutely serious.


	10. Declarations

I wanted to send a shout out to **Omili. **Thank you so much for pointing out the typo's you found. I have already gone back to the chapters, reedited, and replaced them. I hereby grant you three cookies, or one cupcake, your choice. By the way, 'Oreo' golden, with rice krispies should be declared the newest street drug. They are scrumptious and addictive.

(

**Declarations**

Natsu walked past the common room of the firehouse, a few of the guys were playing Risk. The game was dragging on, and it was past midnight. Natsu moved to the locker room and got out his charger for his phone. He plugged it in and was walking back to the common room to join the others, when the alarm sounded for a run. Natsu hurried back to the locker room and grabbed his gear.

(

Lucy was listening to the morning radio talk show, getting ready to head to the studio. She was just about to turn it off, when the news report stated that a fire broke out in a warehouse last night. No one was inside, but one of the responding firefighters had been seriously injured.

Lucy grabbed her phone and called Natsu's cell. After a few rings, it went to voice mail. Lucy tried again a few minutes later, with the same result. Lucy called Reedus, begging him to come over to her place and pick her up.

(

Lucy searched the gaps in the crowd. When Reedus stopped, she jumped out of the car and ran forward. She pushed to the front, looking everywhere, she saw a tuft of pink hair.

"Natsu!" she shouted out, frantic.

Natsu heard his name and looked to the crowd. He heard it again, and saw Lucy waving her hand in the air. He hurried over to the barrier and Lucy crawled under it and ran into him, her arms wrapping around him and crushing him to her.

"Luce, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Natsu questioned, comforting her, concerned.

"I was so scared. The radio said that there was a fire and one of the firefighters was seriously hurt. I tried calling your phone and you didn't answer." Lucy answered, weeping.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to make you worry. Please don't cry. I'm alright. No fire could ever take me out." Natsu stated, sorrowful.

"I know it in my head, but my heart.. You have to come back. I love you and I don't want to lose you." Lucy said, crying softly.

Natsu pushed her back with his arms, holding her shoulders, "You love me?" Natsu asked, shocked, but happy.

Lucy looked down, afraid, "Yes." she replied softly, tears running down her cheek.

Natsu lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. He saw sincerity and vulnerability. He leaned in and kissed her, gently at first, with it morphing into deep, tender, and loving.

"I love you too, Lucy, I have for a long time now." Natsu confessed, pulling back and resting his forehead on hers.

Lucy lifted up and took his lips with hers, her arms wrapping around his neck, holding him close. Natsu lifted her up, his arms around her lower back. Clapping behind them, broke the moment. And the two separated, smiling at each other.

"Do you guys hear? This beautiful woman loves me! And I love her!" Natsu shouted to the crowd.

The clapping continued, Lucy buried her head in Natsu's chest, her heart over-flowing with happiness, and really embarrassed.

(

Lucy waited in Natsu's house, Happy sleeping in her lap. It had been two days since the fire and confession and Natsu asked her to be at his house tonight. Lucy heard the tell-tale sound of his motorcycle pulling into the drive. She picked Happy up and moved him over, then stood up and waited at the door.

Natsu came in, saw Lucy and closed the door. He moved to her in two steps and crashed his lips to hers.

"I missed you." Natsu said between kisses.

"I missed you too." Lucy returned.

They broke apart panting. Natsu took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

(

Lucy's shirt and bra, lay scattered on the floor, along with Natsu's shirt and pants. Lucy's pants landed somewhere nearby. Natsu returned to feasting on the perky mounds of perfection, switching back and forth between the heaving globes. Lucy was snaking her hand down and into his boxers. Natsu groaned when she wrapped her hand around his turgid length and stroked him slowly.

Lucy pushed him over onto his back, with no resistance. Natsu lifted his hips, when she began to pull his boxers down. They joined the other articles in the pile, before Lucy continued her ministrations. Natsu watched, with hooded eyes, as Lucy caressed his arousal, when she leaned down and kissed the head, he waited breathlessly.

Lucy opened her mouth, engulfing the hardened member, her tongue running from tip to base, then back up again. The pleasured hiss from Natsu, encouraged her. Lucy started slow, reacquainting herself and finding the right depth and pace. As she got comfortable and Natsu's moans increased, she sped up and began stroking him in rhythm. Natsu groaned and asked her not to stop, saying he was close, a minute later he climaxed. Lucy swallowed, and continued sucking, licking him clean.

Natsu pulled her up after she released him and kissed her deep, his tongue sliding along hers. His right hand came up and caressed her left breast, causing her to moan. Natsu rolled them, then kissed down to her breasts, sucking one, then the other. He continued down, his tongue dancing along her stomach, to her abdomen. He hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled down, dropping them off to the side.

He zeroed in on the junction between her legs, the bare, silky, folds of her womanhood. Natsu spread her legs and almost came again. Pink, sopping wet lips, met his hungry eyes. Natsu kissed the inside of her thigh, moving up toward his goal.

"I've never done this before. Tell me if it feels good or bad." Natsu said, before kissing just above her slit.

Lucy nodded her head, then threw her head back, moaning, as the most intense pleasure came over her. Natsu ran his tongue from bottom to top, in a slow slide, he smiled before doing it again, her cry of _'oh god'_, telling him she was enjoying it. His tongue worked in a slow circle, he listened to her mewls. His wicked appendage danced along a bundle of nerves and she wailed, tensing up. Natsu sucked it into his mouth and she exploded with force, bucking upwards. Natsu moved his mouth down and lapped her up, sheathing his tongue inside the tight entrance, determined to drink every last drop.

As he worked, he built her up again, and continued to feast. He pulled his head back a tad and licked her softly, calming her down, she was so responsive and it was driving him wild. He brought his left hand up and licked his thumb. He rubbed it against the bud he found earlier, building her up again. Lucy began to squirm, lifting her hips up. Natsu licked his forefinger, then teased her entrance, before sliding the digit inside.

"Yes, please, yes." Lucy begged, bucking against the intruder.

Natsu added a second finger, keeping his pace slow. Lucy arched, as he curled his fingers up inside. She grounded against him, saying she was close. Natsu leaned back in, sucking and licking, he pulled the bundle in again, then did a happy dance as Lucy climaxed for the third time that night.

Natsu crawled back up her body, leaving a trail of kisses. His mouth plundered hers, invading and conquering, accepting and surrendering. He moved to his side, bringing Lucy with him in a tangle of intertwined limbs.

"I love you, Lucy." Natsu whispered.

"I love you too, Natsu." Lucy returned, just as softly.

**Side Note:** Yeah! More limes! The lemon is coming. Just hang on a little longer. Neither one of them are ready to take the next step, remember, this is all so new for them. Also if you or a loved one are in the police or a firefighter, call and tell your family you are alright, if a situation similar to above ever happens. As a wife, I may want to hit my husband with a frying pan every now and then, but I LOVE him and I worry, as I'm sure everyone else would too.


	11. Progression

**Progression**

Lucy kissed Natsu, before heading over to the room that the ladies were getting ready in. Natsu watched Lucy disappear, before moving over to the room the guys were set up in. Gray sat in a chair, pants and shirt on, but the shirt was unbuttoned. The two groomsmen, Loki and Max, were chatting with him. Natsu said hey, before starting to change.

Juvia was a bit nervous, although excited as well. The matron of honor, a woman named Cana, was offering her a flask, saying it would calm her down. Lucy answered the knock on the door, letting Gray's father in. He told the ladies it was time and told Juvia she looked beautiful. Everyone moved out of the room and stood in front of a double set of doors. The signal was sent, once everyone was in place and ready. The music started and the doors opened.

(

Natsu stood up from the table, tapping a glass to get everyone's attention.

"First off, congratulations to the happy couple. I've known Gray since elementary school, when girls had cooties and we were determined to never get them. Gray and I have been through a lot together as the years have gone by, but the day he introduced me to Juvia, I knew he had found his other half. I still find it hard to believe that she loves a guy that picks his nose and eats it, but to each her own. Juvia, you are a terrific girl and wish you both, blessed days, happy memories and most importantly, at least thirty-three babies." Natsu spoke, earning giggles and laughs, with some aww's.

(

Lucy rested her head on Natsu's shoulder, swaying to the music. Natsu held her against his chest, holding one of her hands in his. They were having one last dance before heading out. Gray and Juvia had departed for their honeymoon about ten minutes ago. Cana and her husband, a man by the name of Bacchus, danced next to them. The music ended, Natsu leaned his head back and stared into Lucy's eyes, a look of adoring love, shining through.

"Move in with me?" Natsu asked.

"Really?" Lucy returned, surprised.

"Yes. I want to come home to you and you to me. I want to go to work with one of your kisses still lingering on my lips and mine on yours. I want your home and my home to be our home." Natsu replied, with all sincerity.

"Silly man, when I'm with you, I am home." Lucy stated.

"So, is that a yes?" Natsu questioned, smiling.

"Yes." Lucy answered, before tipping forward and giving him a soft kiss.

Natsu kissed her back, cupping her cheek.

(

Lucy took one last look around the, now empty, apartment. She had lived there for the last two years and had grown attached, thinking of the good memories created inside its walls. A noise behind her, drew her attention and turned to the source. Natsu was standing in the doorway, one of the last two boxes in his hands, the other by her feet. He had bumped into the door jam and was shaking his hand, while balancing the box with the other. Lucy smiled, then picked up the last box and headed over to him. The apartment may have held some good times, but living with Natsu was going to be better.

(

Lucy moved from the counter to the table, putting the finishing touches on her creation. She heard Natsu coming down the stairs, she closed the lid fast and placed the container in the refrigerator. Natsu entered the kitchen, moved over to Lucy and kissed her sweetly, before getting his cup of coffee. Lucy put two plate on the table, before sitting down. Natsu joined her a second later, the two eating breakfast and chatting about the up coming day.

It was the first morning after the move, Natsu was ecstatic. Lucy slept next to him last night, and he woke up with her this morning. Sure, it wasn't anything new, but now it was their bed that they shared.

Natsu grabbed his jacket and kissed Lucy once more, when a bento was presented to him. Natsu took the container, then looked up at Lucy.

"I can't send you off without a good meal to hold you over." Lucy stated, with a loop-sided grin.

Natsu pulled her in and kissed her deeply, the gesture had been the icing on the cake.

(

Lucy, Kinana, and Laki, strolled through the shopping district, Lucy and Laki, carried most of the bags, neither woman wanting to burden their heavily pregnant friend. Kinana was due any day now, but wanted to go out and get started on her Christmas shopping before the baby made her appearance.

The three women had just walked into another shop, when Kinana cried out and clutched her abdomen. Lucy and Laki, surrounded her, with Laki telling Kinana to hold on. Lucy nodded at Laki and the woman ran out of the store, with the bags in hand. Lucy turned them around and slowly walked Kinana back toward the street.

The two women were a few feet from the curb, when a car parked in front of them and Laki got out and opened the door. For being five months pregnant, Laki was fast. Once Kinana was safely inside, the car pulled away, racing to the hospital.

Natsu smiled at the text, then sent his congratulations at the news of a healthy baby girl. He switched back to the search he was doing and finished the reservations. He plugged the phone into the printer and waited for his confirmation letter.

(

Lucy sat in the firehouse kitchen, all the guys sitting around her, eating and laughing. Two other women were there as well, Macao's wife, and Wakaba's wife, along with Romeo and a little girl, that was Wakaba's daughter. Everyone helped out with cleaning up and moved over to the common room to do their Christmas gift giving. The presents were small things, little novelties really, but the friendships behind them were large and strong. Natsu handed Lucy an envelope and waited. Lucy opened it, pulling out a confirmation letter and two tickets. Lucy read the paper closely, before throwing her arms around Natsu.

"So what did you get her?" one of the guys ask.

"He's taking me to Tenrou Island, we're going on a cruise." Lucy replies, beaming.

Lucy turned to Natsu, handing him a large, heavy box. He grinned at her, then tore into the package. His eyes widened and looked back to Lucy, who had a large smile on her face. Natsu pulled out his present, still in awe. The guys all ,'oohhed', when they saw the object. Natsu held up a dragon statue, in fine details and intricate design. The artwork and skill put into the piece, gave it a lifelike quality.

Natsu put the dragon on a side table and pulled Lucy into a hug.

"I love you." Natsu whispered, overwhelmed.

"I love you too." Lucy returned.

**Side Note:** I want to clear up any confusion on the time line. They met at the end of April. It is now December. I have skipped over a month or two because it was really just them getting to know each other, settling into their relationship, stuff like that. I am writing about the highlights and important moments.


	12. Joining

Okay kids, anyone under the age of 18, needs to shut their eyes. This chapter contains a heavy dose of lemony goodies, that are filled to the brim with hot, steamy, sexy time.

**Joining**

Lucy and Natsu sat on the balcony of their room, Natsu in the lounger, Lucy leaned against him, embracing and watching the sun set in the distance. Natsu reminded her they had to get ready, dinner was being served in an hour.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom in a dark red, halter style dress. Natsu took her hand, raising it up, kissing her palm, telling her she looked divine. The two walked to the dining hall hand in hand.

Natsu opened the door to the room, letting Lucy in first. Natsu had just put the key cards on the table, when Lucy pulled him in and kissed him hard. Natsu, not wanting to be outdone, returned the kiss, ten fold.

"Make love to me tonight." Lucy whispered, breathless.

"There's no going back. We do this and your mine, forever." Natsu stated, serious.

"Forever." Lucy said, crashing her lips to his again.

Natsu wasted no time, diving his tongue inside her mouth, pulling her body as close to his as he could. Lucy snaked her hands into his jacket and pulled it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Natsu found the knot holding the top of her dress up and pulled the tie out, releasing the full mounds with a bounce. Lucy leaned back, braking the kiss, she looked down and began unbuttoning the shirt still hiding him from her. Natsu untucked the article, then lifted it up and over, after she had loosed enough buttons for him to get free.

Natsu located the tiny zipper at her lower back, pulling it down, the dress fell away, revealing the gorgeous body before him. Lucy leaned in, her lips slanting over his, as she unbuckled, then unbuttoned his slacks. Natsu hooked his hands in the waist and pushed them down. He broke the kiss long enough to kick off his shoes and pick Lucy up bridal style. He walked out of his pants and placed her in the middle of the bed. Natsu removed his socks quickly, before crawling up the beauty laying across the sheets.

Natsu left a path of kisses up her stomach, to her breasts, before capturing her lips again. Lucy rolled them straddling Natsu's hips, his arousal cradled between her damp panties. Natsu lifted up, his hand rested on her neck, pulling her to his lips again. Lucy broke away and leaned down to his chest, laving at his nipples, before moving downward. She pulled his boxers down and off, throwing them aside. She reached out and stroked the thick erection, causing Natsu to groan. Lucy moved her head down, wrapping her hot mouth around his length.

Natsu moaned at the sensation, bucking when she engulfed him to the base. Lucy worked him fast and hard, sucking and licking. Natsu was very close, when Lucy stopped, slowing down and easing up, causing him to cry out in frustration. Lucy looked up to him, smirking, before building him back up again. Natsu rolled his eyes back into his head, when she swallowed him to the base again, her tongue stroking him. Her speed picked back up and didn't relent, Natsu exclaimed as he exploded unexpectedly, his orgasm catching him off guard.

Natsu panted, trying to find up and down in his mind. Lucy crawled up him, bring him back to reality, as she kissed him. Natsu rolled them back over, his mouth moved from hers down to her neck. He worked over to her ear.

"You are the sexiest woman on all of Earthland, but you are so going to pay for that." he said, before sucking her earlobe in.

Lucy turned her head, giving him better access, arching up, the new sensation erotic. Natsu moved down, capturing a hardened peak, while squeezing the other. He sucked and licked, tweaking the other between his thumb and forefinger. Lucy rubbed her legs together as best she could, trying to relieve the tension building up there.

Natsu switched to the other firm globe, pulling the furled bud into his eager mouth. His hand moved down, sliding inside the lacy panties, finding her silky folds, sopping wet. He probed her slit, teasing her, keeping his fingers just outside, but a centimeter away from the drenched entrance. Lucy bucked against him, desperate for her release. Natsu let go of the heaving breast, kissing down toward his ultimate goal.

Inch by painful inch, he removed the lacy garment, hiding the pink petals of her womanhood. Natsu dropped the fabric behind him, before diving in and feasting on the sweet nectar of her flower. Lucy wailed at the contact, bucking against his ministrations. Natsu held her hips down, while his tongue circled and caressed her clit. He sucked the sensitive bundle in, causing Lucy to cry out, tense up and explode. Natsu sheathed his tongue inside her entrance, lapping up the delicate essence.

He eased his tongue out, before teasing her again with his probing finger. He danced around her center for a few seconds before encasing the digit in the aching walls of her sex. Lucy moaned, bucking against the extremity sliding in and out. Natsu continued teasing her clit, adding a second finger. A few strokes later, Lucy clamped down on the digits, climaxing with a cry.

Natsu pulled his fingers out, licking them clean. He crawled back up the supply body, his cock ached to join with her. Natsu leaned back, taking his thick, long, arousal in hand, he rubbed the tip up and down the drenched folds, coating himself. Lucy tried to buck onto the tip, as he rubbed across her entrance, but Natsu inched back.

"Please, Natsu. Please." Lucy begged, desperate.

Natsu smirked, returning to his torture, he could tell she was close, placing the head at her entrance again, he push it inside, groaning at the vice-like grip. He placed his thumb on the little bundle of nerved and pressed into them. Lucy tensed up and began to thrash, Natsu pushed farther in, then slid back. Lucy arched up and Natsu slid home, pushing in swift and gentle, feeling the tear in her maidenhood, as he seated himself to the hilt.

Lucy stilled at the intrusion, feeling stretched to the limit and full to the brim, but only a tiny pinch in her pelvis. She convulsed and throbbed around the hot, length. Natsu laid down completely, taking her lips with his, the kiss tender, and loving. Lucy shifted, signaling him to move.

Natsu was in nirvana, Lucy's sheath gripped around his hard member, he was certain that she was not suppose to be this tight, he felt trapped inside her. He laid down atop her, she shifted, telling him she was ready for him to continue. Natsu pulled his hips back, then flex them forward, groaning against her neck. He set a slow, easy pace, unsure if he could handle anything faster, she was squeezing him to perfect oblivion. He felt her legs come up, wrapping around his waist, he slipped a little farther inside, the head of his throbbing cock, brushing against her cervix.

Lucy shifted her head, taking his lips with hers. Natsu slipped his tongue into her mouth, his right hand took her left and intertwined their fingers together. Time seemed to stop in those moments, Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes. They spoke with no words, but both knew, this was the most perfect moment in their lives. They were not two, but one at that moment.

They never broke eye contact, as Natsu increased his speed, causing both of them to moan out. Lucy arched up, Natsu ground against her, Lucy clamped down, as an orgasmic tidal wave exploded over her. Natsu rode the climax out, his hips thrusting faster and faster. He felt the tingling at the base of his spine and stilled, not wanting to end this beautiful experience so soon.

Lucy panted from her release, leaning up she kissed her love, and bucked her hips. Natsu started a slow rhythm again, building slow. Lucy began to chant his name, her pleasure driving her to unbelievable heights. Natsu was not faring any better, his moaning was in time with his name, his hips took over, his mind gone in the euphoric bliss of being joined with his beloved.

Lucy tensed and arched, her body hyper-aware, he drove in at a relentless pace. Natsu felt the tingles again, this time reaching for it, Lucy felt the most powerful orgasm ripple through and over her, clamping down on the cause of her climax, screaming out Natsu's name. Natsu locked his hips against hers, the head of his cock pushed against her open cervix, his seed shooting out into the fertile womb. Her walls convulsed around his length, milking him, he shouted out her name, telling everyone that she was his.

Natsu collapsed, overcome by the powerful occurrence. Lucy breathed hard, her brain still processing the incredible feelings vibrating inside her. Natsu captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you." Lucy said against his mouth.

"I love you too." Natsu returned.

Natsu eased out gently, causing Lucy to whimper at the loss. Natsu rolled to the side, pulling Lucy with him. They drifted to sleep entwined together.


	13. Destiny

There is another smaller lemon at the beginning of this chapter. I couldn't help myself. No whipper-snappers please.

**Destiny**

In the morning, Natsu carried Lucy to the bathroom, after filling the tub with warm water. The two relaxed in the water, the heat easing the soreness she felt between her legs. Natsu pampered her, washing her back and hair. The two dressed and planned on going to the dining hall for lunch. Lucy noticed the bed, and the red stain upon it. Natsu pulled the sheets off, bundling them up and placing them on the floor. He flipped the mattress, then moved over to Lucy, kissing her, trying to ease her embarrassment.

They came back to the room an hour later, the bed was made with fresh sheets and the old ones gone. Natsu jokingly asked if she wanted to dirty the new ones right away, making Lucy laugh. She pulled him in and kissed him, telling him it wasn't a bad idea. Natsu moved over to the table, grabbed the sign for the door and hung it on the outer knob. They never made it to dinner, ordering room service instead.

(

Natsu opened the door to the house, bags in hand, Lucy's lips on his. They had been addicted to each other for the whole trip, yeah they went sight-seeing, but in between, they made love constantly. Natsu closed the door and locked it, before dropping the bags and picking up Lucy. Her legs wrapped around his hips, as he carried her to the couch.

Their clothes were off in a flash and his cock was sliding in and out of the tight sheath of her sex in minutes. Natsu sat, his hands guiding Lucy as she rode him, rocking back and forth, up and down. Natsu had his mouth over hers, their tongues dancing together. Lucy arched back, clamping down as her climax overtook her. Natsu leaned forward, taking a bouncing breast into his mouth, suckling the furled nipple, causing her pleasure to skyrocket and induce a second orgasm to immediately follow the first.

Natsu lifted Lucy off, turning her onto her hands and knees and mounted her from behind. He slammed into her with a jarring force, causing her to mewl and moan. The first time they tried this position, Natsu came fast, seeing his thick cock being swallowed by her pink, puffy, folds. It was after wards that really turned him on and led him to take her again a few minutes later. When he pulled out, he saw his excess seed spill out, coating her.

Natsu shook the memory off and focused on the current one being made. His hips pistoned at break neck speed causing Lucy to tense up and clamp down, a gush of warm liquid cascading onto the throbbing length inside her. A few more thrusts, and Natsu locked his hips to hers and flooded her with the hot liquid of his release, shuttering at the feel of her sucking the seed inside her waiting womb.

He didn't care if she got pregnant, he was going to marry her anyway. He loved her and she loved him. The house was paid off, originally his step-mothers, they both had good jobs and made enough money. The only thing wrong, she wasn't his wife already. Natsu collapsed over her back, catching his breath. He thought about the future, as his member spasmed one last time.

"Marry me, Lucy?" Natsu asked, panting.

"Are you trying to make an honest woman of me?" Lucy countered, turning her head, smiling.

"No, just a married one. I meant it when I said forever." Natsu replied, kissing her shoulder.

"So did I." Lucy said, radiant.

"Is that a yes?" Natsu questioned, hopeful.

"Yes." Lucy answered, beaming.

Natsu pulled her up and kissed her long and deep. They eventually moved to the bedroom for round two.

(

Natsu paced back and forth, Lucy watching him walk from one end of the room to the other. A ding sounded and the two traveled over to the piece of plastic sitting on the bathroom sink. Two pink lines greeted them, telling them that not using any protection over the course of the month, had given way to a little life. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, exclaiming he was going to be a father. Lucy laughed, then giggled, when Natsu leaned down and told his little one that he was very happy and looked forward to seeing them for the first time.

Lucy put her left hand on his head, causing Natsu to look up. A sparkle of light, flashed across her face, bouncing off the engagement ring on her finger. Lucy leaned down and kissed the adorable pink haired fool in front of her, that she loved very much. They ended up celebrating the good news, with Natsu making love to her.

(

Natsu had no words, seeing Lucy walking down the aisle. Radiant came to mind, but didn't seem powerful enough to describe how utterly beautiful she looked. He chuckled a bit, seeing his boss walking with her, Lucy being two feet taller than him.

Laki and Kinana dabbed at their eyes, crying out of happiness for their friend. The guys from the station, watched with happy smiles, cheering when the minister pronounced them _'Husband and Wife'._

(

Natsu held the amazing little creature, sleeping in his arms. His son was perfect to him, from his little tuft of pink hair, to the chocolate brown eyes all the way down to the tiny toes. Lucy had fallen asleep a little bit ago, having just feed him for the second time. Natsu was so proud of her, she was wonderful throughout the whole thing. He didn't think he could love her more than when he said it the first time, but he did. Everyday it grew, fuller and richer than the day before.

Tomorrow they were heading home, with Natsu taking the rest of the week off, to help out. His sister was coming to stay with them for a bit, giving them a helping hand. He kissed his sons forehead, before putting him down. He crawled into the hospital bed next to Lucy and held her close.

(

Lucy and Natsu waved at their son, as he disappeared inside his preschool. The two held hands walking home, laughing and joking. By the time they made it back to the house, Lucy had called into the studio, saying not to expect her. Natsu picked his wife up and carried her to their bedroom.

Natsu cradled his wife in his arms, holding her after they made love.

"I have something to tell you." Lucy spoke quietly.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked.

"How would you feel about being a daddy again?" Lucy returned, smiling.

Natsu lifted her face to look her in the eyes. His hand came up and splayed across her abdomen.

"Really?" he inquired, excited.

"Yes." Lucy responded, beaming at him.

Natsu kissed her, as an answer to her query, leading into them making love again.

(

Months rolled into years, with Natsu and Lucy growing more in love and seemingly inseparable. They had a total of four kids, all a mix of their mother and father. They were married for 70 years, when Lucy got sick. She laid in bed, surrounded by her children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren, with Natsu laying beside her holding her hand. When Lucy passed away, Natsu buried his face in her neck, sobbing, heartbroken at losing his wife and other half. She promised Natsu, at the end, that she would wait for him, he told her it wouldn't be long.

Two hours later, their children went to check on their father and found him still holding onto Lucy, but gone as well, not able to bare the loss of his beloved wife. They were buried together, never to be parted again. Their children took comfort from the thought that they were starting a new adventure in the afterlife, hopefully somewhere with dragons and stars.

**The End**

I'm sorry it was so sad at the end. I wanted everyone to know they had a full, happy life. I like to think that they were reborn in a different world, filled with magic and dragons and celestial keys.


End file.
